Forget Me Not
by canadianreaders
Summary: James Potter has just woken up with no memories of the past year and a half of his life. But when he sees the beautiful person who claims to be his wife, well, he's a little in awe, and a little amazed at his past self for managing to get someone like her. A jily modern au. Cover image by anxiouspineapples on Tumblr.
**A/N: Based on a post on october31st1981's tumblr. I saw it and I couldn't resist.**

Look, James knew that he had just woken up in the hospital, had found out he had been in a car crash, that he couldn't remember anything from the past year and a half and that there was someone here who claimed to be married to him that he didn't know at all and that maybe that should all be a little worrying. But the only thought in his head as he stared at the lovely red-head near the door with eyes like green firelight and tear stains down her cheeks was _holy fuck I am married to the most beautiful person in the world._

James could not believe it. He even had half an inking to pretend that he hadn't lost his memory and that he knew her because _wow._ Her hair fell in deep red waves down her shoulders, a cascading waterfall of fire. Her eyes seemed to light the whole room, and he could almost feel himself falling into them. He felt this tug at the bottom of his stomach, this urge to wipe the tears that fell silently down her freckled cheeks, to make everything better. He had no clue how he'd gotten so lucky.

"James!" She exclaimed, noticing that he had woken up and quickly moving to his side. She reached for his hand, but stopped before she grasped his, noticing something in his eyes. Her slender fingers were left hanging in the air. She took a step back as the colour drained from her face. "You don't remember me."

It wasn't a question. She looked like she was about to throw up, her hand shaking slightly shaking by her side. James wanted nothing more than to see her smile.

He had no idea what to say. But he couldn't just let her stand there looking like her whole world was in shambles at her feet, so he made the stupid decision to just start rambling.

"I'm trying to think of something comforting to say right now," his voice was rough, as if sliding over sand-paper, but he didn't notice. "But honestly the only thing I can think about is how you are the most beautiful person in the world and if you are really married to me than I have _really_ hit the jackpot."

She laughed. It was hands-down the best thing he'd ever heard. Her laugh was unapologetic, sweeping through the room and lighting up the whole hospital. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that laugh, he had spent days suspended in that laugh, and suddenly he was so angry at himself, at his memory, at the traffic light that had stopped working, at the car that slid into his, sending his body through his windshield and his memory backwards in time, at every inch of space between her and him.

Her eyes still looked sad, and her skin was still pale, but she was laughing, and it somehow made her even more beautiful than she had been 20 seconds ago, and that was a start.

"That is hands down the worst line you have ever tried with me," Her voice was thick, but it was warm too. She wiped tears from her eyes, trying her best to smile. "And you once asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven."

"Wow. I thoroughly apologize on behalf of past-me. What ever possessed me to say that, I don't know. If I was going for bad lines, I should have at least gone for, 'are you from Tennessee?' because at least that one is a pun. And everyone likes puns."

"James," She took a step closer to him, her hair sweeping forward over her shoulders as she leaned towards him. "You only ramble when you're nervous," her voice shook slightly, her hands fiddled with the ends of her hair. "I know this must be weird. You don't have to pretend that you're okay with this. I'll go if that's what you want. I love you to much to be this kind of burden on you."

She started moving towards the door, and he reached out as if to stop her, but his shoulder screamed in protest.

"Wait!" He moved back against the bed. Of course he felt nervous, but he didn't want her to leave, he hadn't even thought about it. He could tell that he loved her, could feel it in the tingling of his fingers when she was near, he could see it in her eyes. And he wanted to feel that again. "I just, I don't know your name."

She turned.

"Lily. My name is Lily."

"Lily Potter, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he smiled as she let out a short laugh and sat down in a chair against the wall across from the bed.

"Yeah, you said that before too."

Her gaze shifted to the ground, and James could tell she was thinking about leaving again. She was squeezing her hands together, playing with the rings on her finger. James didn't know her. But oh, he wanted to.

"Look, you're right," his voice was smoother than he expected, more confident. "This is weird for me. But that doesn't mean I want you to go. I wasn't kidding when I said you were the most beautiful person in the world. In the whole galaxy. Seriously, you are _way_ out of my league," her mouth curved into a half smile, her eyes still a little wary. He paused, attempting to run his hand through his hair before his shoulder put up a fight again. "I want to know you, I want to know how why on earth you settled for someone like me."

There was a beat, then, "Okay."

She smiled. The first real smile he had seen of hers. It painted the dull room in a flurry of rainbow colours. It put the sun to shame. James may have not had his memories, but he had her smile, and the silver band on his finger, and this beautiful ethereal goddess sitting across from him, and he was sure he was the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
